


Crab Rangoon in the Afternoon

by SleepySubdued



Category: GWA - Fandom
Genre: F/M, L-Bombs, Yandere, impreg, needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySubdued/pseuds/SleepySubdued
Summary: A kind athlete takes his shy friend home after class, little did he know that he fell into place like a puzzle piece.
Kudos: 5





	Crab Rangoon in the Afternoon

[Script Offer] [F4M] You’re too kind... [Yandere] [Rape] [Nerdy Girl] [Delusions] [Impreg] [Murder] [slapping] [L-Bombs]

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

[Sound of door opening]

So...this is my place. I....never thought I’d bring a boy here, especially that captain of the basketball team. You’re really nice to me when nobody else is... Seriously, since That day we got our biology research project, I knew you were different. You didn’t just waste your time talking with your friends or using your phone, Even if you weren’t good at researching, you had some practical ideas and helped me put it together.

And when it was time to present and I was having a panic attack you patted my shoulder and told me that you’d cover for me. You gave me the most genuine smile I’ve ever seen in my life. 

(Creepily) You’re like the one drop of color in my gray world. We have so much in common, we like similar music, we watch the same shows.

(Uncomfortable pause) we both have dead parents.

(Listener is kind of uncomfortable)

(Start disappointed and get manic) oh....you need to go home? I know you said you were just gonna drop me off and head home....but your foster parents trust you to be out late right? Just spend some time with me, I won’t make it weird again, I promise, I even made crab Rangoon it’s super good, my mom used to make it, you know? I’m a pro at making it. Come on, Come on. Sit. 

(The listener humors her and sits down.)

[sound of plate being set down] 

Here you go! It’s nice to eat together like this, you know? You never eat with me at school (suddenly accusatory) is it because you’re ashamed of me? You don’t want your jerkoff fucking friends to make fun of you behind your back....Fucking Coward.

[sound of fork/spoon dropping then pause]

(suddenly apologetic) nonononono I didn’t mean it like that sometimes... I get a little angry and direct it at the wrong people....I got the worst out of my system years ago...it’s actually why I...

(Suspiciously) Nevermind.

(Annoyed) if I can speak honestly I’m more angry at the world than you. The concept that a mousy shy girl like me can’t be seen around you without dragging down your social standing is infuriating to me. 

(Unhinged) if I could kill the people who came up with that bullshit stigma I’d do it and and laugh as their blood sprays against my face and chest.

(Realisation) Oh....shit. Please I know that was creepy but please at least finish your meal, I’ll even let you eat alone so I don’t say something creepy again to ruin the mood, I’m sorry, I have a hard time with social boundaries and I fuck up and say too much. But please, stay right there and enjoy the crab Rangoon, don’t move, I’ll be right back. I just need to clear my head.

[She goes up the stairs]

(Listener eats for a bit (probably like 5 seconds in audio time) and then hears a thud.)

[Three thuds] 

(The listener heads upstairs) 

[steps or creaking sound effects]

(Listener Hears her Yelling from a cracked doorway)

(She is punching something squishy as she yells) STUPID. STUPID. WHY AM I SO FUCKING STUPID?! I HATE MYSELF, BUT I JUST NEED HIM to...love...me....I don’t....need to love myself...as long as he....huh?

(Listener realises she has noticed him and tries to run but falls over)

(Coldly) hey now, I was very specific with my words...do NOT move...and enjoy the crab Rangoon.

But...

(Manically) Maybe it’s fate! The gods of love made you come up here, your love for me is secured! Which means I can tell you the truth! 

(Shyly) I’ve...loved you since freshman year when those girls beat me up and took my books...I didn’t care that they beat me to be honest...I didn’t care about anything...it just felt empty and cold...but you holding out your hand to me and taking me to the nurse was a spark, it awakened many new feelings and beliefs inside me, you made me alive. All the stuff you continued to do to help me is what made you different as well, they weren’t just token gestures, you’re actually just a sweet boy.

(absent-mindedly) why does my shirt have these stains...? Oh...well...

[sound of door opening] 

(The listener sees a belonging of his foster parents stained with blood but the door is immediately shut .)

(Reassuringly) shhhh Don’t look at that...Don’t scream, Don’t cry. I know you thought they cared about you but they were way too willing to sell you out to me, I even heard them talk about you when I came to your house to watch you sleep, they always talked about how If you weren’t the star player for our school they probably would have kicked you out long ago. They only kept you because you reflected well on them.

(Matter of factly) your friends are liars and users too, sometimes I hid in your gym locker when you were absent and I heard them complain about how you always outshined them and how they wish they could just kick you off the team. Could you imagine it? The weak hating the strong....the world is too cruel...

(Cooing tone) look baby I’m the only one who loves you. This world is rotten place to live but I’ll be your protector okay? You need one, we’re both 18 now anyway, so we can just drive off and never see this shitty town again, it’ll be better that way. A new world will open up and we’ll have all the freedom in the world.

(Desperate) I’ve felt these...feelings for so long, but I’m begging you, please love me back. Tell me you love me. I need to hear it from your sweet lips.

(LIVID) SAY. IT.

[Slap Optional]

(Lovestruck) Yes! I love you so much sweetie, Now we’re linked by the strings of fate. N-now I just need to tie the knot myself!

[sound of unzipping and clothes falling]

(Insecure) I know my body isn’t like the pornstars you watch or the girls you’ve dated but It’s yours...so just try to enjoy it... I’ll do my best for you. So I guess I’ll start with a blowjob.  
(Listener Resists and struggles)

[Slap optional]

(Scolding) No. None of that. Just give in. Fighting me won’t make any of the blood I’ve shed less real, what’s done is done.

(Soothing) Good...Relax. 

[Kiss]

[sound of pants unzipping] 

(Surprise) Holy shit! It’s so big,I just wanna rub my face against it, But I have to get this masterpiece ready for action. 

[Improv BJ No real guidelines for sounds other than maybe throw some kisses in there and use at least two of these lines between sucks]

(Mesmerised) I could look at that cute expression on your face all day.

(Relieved) you’re not fighting me anymore, are you realising that I want to help you?

(Possessive) Never try to run away from me again. We’re soulmates.

(Awestruck) You’re getting so hard that it almost hurts my jaw. 

(Stuttering) it’s thr-throbbing s-so m-much 

[BJ Stops]

(Desperately) Wait! You can’t cum yet. You need to do it inside me!

(Almost Offended) Condoms?

( Laugh)

(Condescendingly) those are for people who aren’t sure about their love for each other. It would just be an unnecessary boundary between our bodies if we used them, because we’re sure about our love...

(Expectantly) Right?

(Giddy) I’m so glad you understand! [kiss] now let me lower my self down on you like.... 

[she lowers herself onto him] 

(Bracing) This! [moan]

(Pure Euphoria) Oh fuck! We finally did it! We’re like lock and key! I love you so much! Hey, are you crying? (Obliviously) I know baby, I’m so happy I could cry too. You make me so happy. Let’s finish this together!

[improv sex and try to get two of these suggested lines out.]

[Kiss] This is all for you

(Creepily optimistic) once you cum inside me you can never leave me.

(Darkly) Everyone else is dead or hates you. I’m your world now.

(Forcefully) Hold my hand and look me in the eyes while we do this! 

(Close) Cum with me! Please! Please! Please! OH FUCK! I LOVE YOU!

[Orgasm followed by come down]

(Kind of exhausted) We finally did it...I’m so happy...I’m going to have your child. now all we have to do is melt what’s left of that... trash upstairs down, get showered and drive away to our New World...

[laughs] yes “we”

(Whispers) It was decided as soon as you came inside me. You can’t leave me. You can’t run from reality anymore. This is Destiny.


End file.
